Antibody Cell
Antibody Cell is a mid-boss in Blaster Master Zero, appearing in Area 8. It later reappears in Area 9. Physical Appearance Antibody Cell is a hexagonal green cell with a pink nucleus. It surrounds itself with eight round red cells. General Information Antibody Cell appears as the second mid-boss in the Mutant’s Inner Body Area. Defeating it grants Key 2, which allows the player to unlock the door to access the last portion of Area 8, where the player can confront the Underworld Lord. Attacks Antibody Cell starts in the middle of the arena, and summons eight cells to surround it. Similarly to Mother Brain, Antibody Cell follows the player in a rectilinear fashion, only changing its direction upon hitting a wall. It will periodically spread the cells around it in order to cover more area. Sometimes the Antibody Cell and its other cells will line up on one of the walls; afterward, the topmost and bottommost cells will dart across the arena, followed by the next topmost and bottommost cells until the Antibody Cell crosses sides. When Antibody Cell reaches half health, it will move faster. Strategy By keeping a distance and not getting cornered, the player is able to avoid being damaged by Antibody Cell’s approach and main attack. When it performs its wall attack, the player can simply move out of the way of oncoming cells. The cells that surround the Antibody Cell can be destroyed, preventing it from performing its rotation attack; it can still perform its wall attack, but this is less threatening with less cells around, as there are now safe spots. However, Antibody Cell can reproduce any missing cells after a period of time. Using Striker, Jason is able to destroy the cells orbiting around Antibody Cell, as well as damaging it; using Striker’s lightning chain and high damage output at close range and throwing a Flash Bomb to prevent Antibody Cell from getting too close once it speeds up can make quick work of it, defeating it in less than 10 seconds. If Jason uses Remote Blast at the beginning of the battle, he can destroy the other cells and do high damage to Antibody Cell at the start. Destroyer Mode Antibody Cell is immune to all Gun types except Blaster and Striker. If Jason has Striker, he can shoot the surrounding cells, which are immune to Striker, in order to activate the lightning chain to damage Antibody Cell; the surrounding cells effectively make the boss easier to hit. However, it can be beneficial to destroy the surrounding cells as well, as they make Antibody Cell more dangerous by increasing its range of attacks; this also allows for using Striker’s close range damage output. The surrounding cells, should the player wish to destroy them, should be destroyed using Sub-weapons. Remote Blast should be used during the latter half of the battle in order to remove the threat of the surrounding cells, especially with Antibody Cell moving at a faster pace. Other Appearances ''Blaster Master Zero 2'' Antibody Cells return as a side-scrolling enemy on assorted Planetoids and Planet Divido. In this form, it has either five or eight child cells, all of which share the core's green and purple palette. With no particular strengths or weaknesses aside from using the child cells as ablative armor, they can be dispatched with basically any weapon that can power through to the main cell. Category:BMZ Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:Organic Mutants